Eternal Bang
by LadyGoslingGrimm
Summary: This is why you never give Deidara sugar.
1. Chapter 1: On Account of Sugar

**AN: I do not in the least bit feel sorry about anything in this chapter. It amuses me a lot. Dedicated to the lovely AshofthePhoenix because he loves Sasori so much. Enjoy & review. ~Blair**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Akatsuki. Kishimoto does.**

* * *

"Who the _hell _gave Deidara sugar?!"

This extremely loud question was asked at the ungodly hour of 6am in the Akatsuki base.

Sasori Akasuna stormed out of his room, looking for the culprit. A bright orange swirled mask came running over to him. "Tobi did it! Tobi did it to wake Deidara-sempai up because Tobi is a good boy!"

At this revelation, Sasori narrowed his chocolate brown eyes and picked the newest member up by the collar of his cloak so he could be eyelevel with the hole in the mask.

"Tobi's about to be a very _dead _boy in a second." Sasori growled.

Now, commotion in the base of S-rank missing nin wasn't uncommon, but it never occurred after regular operating hours, which were between 8am and 10pm. Even criminals needed sleep. So, anything that disturbed them was investigated, thoroughly.

First to appear was Hidan. His mauve eyes were red-rimmed but only half open. Whether from exhaustion or irritation, Sasori couldn't tell. Mumbling something under his breath, he staggered against the wall, hand searching for the light switch.

Letting out a yawn and folding himself into a barstool at the kitchen counter when room brightened enough for him to navigate, Hidan said, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but isn't it a little early to be playing 'Let's beat the shit out of Tobi?'"

Sighing, Sasori let go of Tobi, who by now had turned a pale shade of purple from asphyxiation, and turned towards the half-awake Jashinist. Taking the seat next to Hidan, Sasori told him what Tobi had done to deserve death by not breathing.

The zealot gave a tired smirk, "Hehe, no wonder you tried killing the lollipop. Add fuel to the fire…you get the inferno."

The moment of brief silence that followed Hidan's statement was interrupted by Tobi regaining consciousness and flailing around on the floor screaming, "Help Konan-chan! Zetsu-san! Tobi is dying!"

The floor boards creaked to the right and in front of Hidan, back towards his room.

Leaning against the wall wearing only pants stood Kakuzu; green eyes flashing brightly in tired anger directed at Hidan. "It is _six in the morning_. Get your ass back to bed, Hidan." Kakuzu growled. Hidan frowned at his partner, sticking his tongue out. "Make me bitch. I'm not going back to sleep on that pile of sticks and rags you call a bed. And you snore in your sleep anyways! Hardly peaceful if you ask me." Hidan said.

Suppressing a snarl of irritation, Kakuzu let the threads loose in his left wrist come free, calling to the ones in Hidan's neck at the same time. The zealot shuddered as he felt them worm there way out of his skin to join mid-air with his partner.

"You really need to learn how to follow orders, Hidan." Kakuzu sighed, pulling the threads in to tug Hidan closer to him. When he was close enough that Kakuzu could see the tired, animalistic fury in his purple-pink eyes, he stopped. His right hand came up to grab the strands of silver hair, pulling back harshly so that Hidan grimaced at the pain. "Now, let's go back to bed. Have fun Sasori, and good luck." He said, half leading-half dragging the hissing masochist back to their shared bedroom.

Sasori, having watched this all from his seat felt his lips twitch into a smile and turned back to the yelling lollipop that was now banging on the Leaders door.

_Oh you little nuisance, this is what you get for messing with my brat. _Sasori smirked and headed towards Tobi, ready to make sure he really died this time.

* * *

**AN: Okay. So, bad ending to this chapter, I know. I wanted to end it like this because I'm going to make a KakuHida chapter next then go back to the main plot _(It seemed like the thing to do.)_ Deidara will show up soon. But who knows what the bomber's state will be? Until next chapter I remain your faithful author, Blair. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sharks, Noodles, and Sugar

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school. Finally a senior. Anyways. Enjoy the latest installment of Eternal Bang.**

**Eternal Bang Ch. 2: Sharks, Noodles and Sugar**

_SLAM! _

Hidan opened his eyes, wincing at the weak sunlight that was filtering through the roof in their room. _'What the hell is that fucking noise? Doesn't it know there are people SLEEPING?!'_

_BANG!_

Groaning, the zealot rolled over, careful not to wake up the man sleeping next to him. He fell out of the bed with a crash, gasping as he hit his arm on the cheap wood nightstand. "Fuck!" Biting his lip and holding his sore elbow, he got up, grabbing a mesh shirt off the floor to put on. Yanking on the doorknob, he flung open the door and poked his head out.

_CRASH!_

Laying on the floor, along with some bits of wood and what Hidan assumed was part of the wall and ceiling, was Tobi, his mask cracked and clothes more than gone. Sighing, he continued to the kitchen. "Eh, well if I'm awake, I might as well eat something."

He was just getting noodles out of the fridge before Sasori came back through the living room, shouting about "molesting the sugar." Hidan, thoroughly weirded out by now, and sure the Puppetmaster was insane, left with the bowl of noodles.

Back at the front of the Akatsuki's summer base, Itachi and Kisame were catching up on some much needed sleep after returning from a mission in Water Country when Kisame heard the crashing noise. Grabbing Samehada, he stalked out of their room and made his way down the hallway, completely prepared to attack the first moving thing he saw. Sleepy sharks do not make happy sharks.

As he saw Sasori coming out of the bathroom, he hurled the chakra eating sword at the puppet, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?!" he roared, diving after his weapon.

Sasori had about one second to think "shit" before throwing his hands up to stop the Swordsman. Chakra strings attached themselves to the man and Samehada before disappearing. Sasori was met with the full weight of Kisame and the sharkskin weapon. A loud groan could be heard under Kisame as Sasori tried to get out. With a hand on both his throat and arm, he didn't think he'd be going anywhere anytime soon unless the man got the bloody hell _off _him. "Kisame, I was in the middle of attacking Tobi for…ugh…. giving Deidara s-sugar. You remember the last time sugar was _fed_ to that hyperactive blonde do you not?" Sasori winced a little, why did he have to be the smallest member. Kisame was probably twice as big as he was, and you could definitely say he had more muscle mass than the puppet.

The shark man considered this, finally getting off Sasori with a tired look of apology on his face. "Ah well then, could you not make so much noise? Itachi and I are trying to get some sleep. I'm sure the others are too." After collecting Samehada, he left to go finish sleeping.

Sasori looked towards the unconscious Tobi and shrugged, going back to his room, shutting the door quietly. "'Sori-danna…what are you doing?" Brown eyes met cerulean blue ones as Sasori caught Deidara sitting on his bed. "Nothing Dei, go back to sleep. It's too early to be up." Sasori turned off the light as the bomber lay back down in the bed, and he went into the back room, sitting down in his chair to begin another puppet.

With a last slurp of the noodles in his bowl, Hidan sat it on the nightstand and leaned against the headboard. '_Must be one of those….adventurous days.' _With a start, he opened his eyes to feel Kakuzu's threads creeping up his arm. Shouting in alarm, he pin wheeled off the bed, hitting his head on the floor with a curse. Quickly getting to his feet, he glared at the green eyes now staring at him. "What the _fuck _Kakuzu. You know I hate that!" He snarled, shivering a little at the memory. A lazy smirk made its way to the miser's face. "That's not what you were saying last night when I was ramming your ass." Hidan blanched, blushing after turning his head away. "No, you sick perverted old man." Kakuzu snorted, "Ha. You're not much younger than me, moron."

Sighing, Hidan went and lay back on the bed. "Hn, whatever makes you happy." His violet eyes traced a crack on the ceiling before widening and rolling back. Mouth falling open in a moan, he arched his back up as the threads from Kakuzu's mouth tickled his belly. "Oh FUCK! 'Kuzu nooooo!" Writhing around until his partner had to pin him to the bed, Hidan let out an unholy scream of pleasure. After several minutes of that, Kakuzu took pity on Hidan and ceased tickling him. A sheen of sweat covered Hidan's body and he was panting hard. "Dear Jashin. That was…." He went silent, unable to think of anything to compare it to.

The miser smirked. "Good. Now hush and go to sleep. You woke me up getting food." Hidan grinned, rolling over onto his stomach, "Yeah, yeah fucker."

As silence fell over the S-rank criminal's lair, shadows deepened in the living room, coming to center at the masked man's head. Green leaves with a black and white face appeared from the floor, to chuckle darkly, "Oh Tobi, _you're so full of surprises._" After another moment, the body was gone, along with the lollipop.

AN: Next chapter Konan and Pein show up. It's no fun leaving out the leaders now is it? Hehe. And what's up with Deidara calling Sasori "Sori"? Find out next time in _Eternal Bang!_

I remain your faithful author, Blair.

PS. Promise it won't take me a year for the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Symptom 1

Several days had passed since Sasori's destruction of the base living room, and he had yet to hear the end of it from Kakuzu.

Whoever had given Deidara (the brat) the copious amounts of sugar (and he knew it was Tobi) was in for a long, long, LONG week. (Because who ELSE would have left the candy bag signed 'Good Boy' and addressed it to 'Deidara-sempai' other than the irritating masked brat?)

Making a face that resembled half a mask of annoyance and pure fury, Sasori crumbled the arm he'd been working on to splinters.

"DEIDARA!"

Even as he yelled it, the puppet master knew he wasn't around to hear it. This meant only one thing. Symptom 1 had struck

**!-!**

Pein felt a small tremor go through his desk. Since the room was underground, shaking was not an unusual occurrence as earthquakes did occasionally happen around this time of year. But the man did not feel the earthlines shifting; it was more like…._a chakra burst_?

"Zetsu!"

The Grass nin appeared in front of his desk. "Yes leader-sama?" Pein massaged his forehead, "Track the chakra that just passed through here. No one should be activating huge amounts of it like that. It draws too much attention to us. "

"Yes sir."

As the spy left, Pein turned around to face the woman that had just come out of the bathroom. "You suspect anything?" he asked her.

The woman ran a blue towel through her hair, before part of it turned into a white rose. "Nothing out of the ordinary, Pein. It's just Deidara up to his antics. Tobi decided it would be funny to give a… packed gift."

"So was _that _what Sasori decided to kill him for?" Konan smiled, "He may say he has no emotions, but I beg to differ."

"Mhmm…"

**!-!**

'_Hot sweat. Cold water. Tree. Stream. Rock.'_

The pyrotechnician grinned deliriously at a face he saw in a stump before running into said stump face first.

Flopping over onto his back, Deidara smiled at the sky, trying to catch the clouds with his fingers.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?! Get up! Fight!" _His inner voice raved but his brain was completely unresponsive.

A bright red flash blinded him for a moment before he grinned wildly, "Bang!"

'_Did I just set off a bomb without realizing it?' _At this somewhat panicked thought his brain decided to spazz out again and he started rolling, straight toward the stream he was going to cool off in.

Flailing his arms about wildly in panic, the sounds of water rushing closer eventually stopped increasing as he halted at the stream bank. Snorting grass shoots out of his nose, he looked around attempting to find out where he was. "Odd, I don't even remember getting here…." A low growl came from below him and he looked down, expecting to see some wild animal baring teeth at him.

Nothing but his stomach greeted his eyes, which was probably hungry by now. Sighing, he turned and stuck his head in the water, relieved at the cool rush. Trying to push off the ground with noodle-feeling limbs was not the brightest idea the bomber had that day. As a result, he just fell headfirst into the 5 ft deep stream. _'Great. I'm going crazy, I'm hungry, and now I'm wet. How much worse can this day get!? Stupid sugar high.'_

**AN: Again, another bad ending, but he's in the middle of a stream, hungry and wet! What will poor Dei do, and why has nobody come and found him yet? All will be answered in a couple of days! **

**Until then, I remain your faithful author, Blair.**


	4. Chapter 4: Scorpions Reunite

**Eternal Bang Ch. 4: Scorpions Reunite**

"Deidara's missing."

Itachi looked up from his book. "Hn." Sasori glared at the raven's one syllable statement. "We need to go looking for him. Leaders orders."

Itachi sighed, closing his book. He clearly wasn't going to get any reading done today. People kept walking in and out of the room, usually in a constant state of half-dress and in some sort of a hurry. He thought he'd even seen Konan go through the kitchen, dressed in just pants and a bra.

"You expect me to do something as trivial as go look for _your _partner, Sasori? Kisame and I were going to go practice a little bit later. We don't have time."

Sasori gritted his teeth, breathing out each venom laced word slowly, so that _maybe _the arrogant Uchiha might realize what an emergency this was. "The. Leader. Has. ORDERED. Us. To. Go. Look. For. Deidara. Now get off your lazy ass, Uchiha!"

Stalking out of the room, Sasori went to his shared room, slamming the door, making several things fall off the wall. With a sigh, he leaned against his desk, eyes travelling around the room. Looking at one of the few non explosive figures his partner made, he picked up the small bird. Flapping its wings, it cocked its white head at the puppet master, chirping a few times. Putting the bird on his shoulder, wondering what the hell he was going to do about his missing partner, Sasori of the Red Sand turned around, scanning his surroundings, formulating a plan.

A brief memory intruded on his furiously working mind, a scene very similar to this one, many years ago when he'd been starting out in the Sand's Puppeteer Legion.

**-**_**flashback-**_

_A lamp burned in the room, but the day had long turned to a time where it was no longer needed. But the occupant didn't seem to notice, all of his concentration was focused on the wooden construct before him. _

_A perfect black scorpion. Not a weapon not meant for anything other than a companion. That was what he'd been working on for weeks, studying the creature months before he'd dared to attempt a wood replica. _

_15 year old Sasori sent out chakra threads, attaching them to the legs, claws and tail. Waving them around, Sasori made Izune scuttle around, finally making him crawl up his arm to perch on his shoulder. A wide smile made its way to the boys face, fleeing instantly as a resounding thud hit the door. _

_He wasn't expecting anyone. Looking quickly to the wall where his granny stored the "Emergency scrolls," Sasori slowly made his way toward them, keeping an eye on the shaking door. Pulling one down, he read the description tag. 'Summoning Scroll, Akasuna. Sasori.' _

_Funny, he had no memory of making a Summoning Scroll. But that was definitely his handwriting on the scroll. Passing his hand over the writing on the seal, it flashed blue, unraveling the scroll. _

_Three circles. Rightttt…what the hell was he supposed to do? The left one had two dots, the right one had a handprint and the middle one was blank. Shrugging, he placed his hand in the circle, letting out a gasp of surprise as it flashed red then a line of red flames ran around his arm, stopping just before his elbow. Turning his back to the scroll to examine his arm, he missed seeing the black scorpion appear on the left side. _

'I don't like to be kept waitingggg…Sasori-san._' At hearing his name, Sasori turned around, stunned to see the scorpion staring at him. "Sorry to be rude, but who are you? I don't remember summoning you. Ever." Sasori explained, holding his hand out to the scorpion. _'I would suspect your grandmother altered your memory to make you forget me. She doesn't really like me. Which is why she kept me sealed up, she doesn't want us together. "Eventually you'll corrupt him and make him go rogue" or something to that effect. It was sheer luck that you picked up my scroll.' _Sasori shrugged, what he was saying, made sense. Harsher banging erupted on the door, making the boy tense up, looking to the scorpion. "So, would you_ _happen to know who's outside the door? It sounds like they're trying to get in here, and I'd rather they not." The scorpion crawled up his arm, making the red flames tingle when his legs touched them, and sat at the crook of his neck, making a small chuckle as he saw the wooden replica. _'I'm Itzune by the way. Itzune Akasuna.'

_And with that, the door blew in, letting the screams of a village echo in the room. _

_**-end flashback-**_

Sasori took a deep breath, walking to the closet, peering to the very back. Locating the same scroll, he dragged it to him, and placed his hand on the seal. Flashing blue, the scroll slowly unrolled, as if creaky from age and lack of use. The puppeteer couldn't even remember the last time he'd opened it recently.

It looked exactly the same as it had 30 years ago. Three circles, two of them filled, the middle one waiting for him to call forth the creature he'd sworn never to talk to again after that day. Looking to the bird perched on the table in front of the scroll; he waved his hand over the paper, relieved that a brief black glow was still there. Forming several hand signs, he released the ward on the scroll. _'I'm surprised that I remember those…' _Shaking away the thought, he placed his hand on the middle circle, muttering "Itzune" under his breath.

The burn of the red flames was much more prominent than he remembered, seeming to sear into his skin. He waited for them to stop at his elbow but they continued to rise until the sensation was carried around his neck, the flames turning an ugly black-red combination that looked like an infection. Sasori coughed, holding onto the edge of the desk as he inhaled what seemed like the fumes of burning sand. As he came up when the feeling of choking to death stopped, he met with a pair of very angry claws directed at his eyes.

'_30 years. Trapped in the never ending sands for 30 YEARS until you decided that I was useful enough to come back and help you. Well no! What the hell did you call me here for?' _ Itzune's voice was loud and angry in his head, and he grimaced at the scorpion.

"I need you to help me find my missing partner, Deidara. That's all." He was wondering whether calling the scorpion to help was a good idea, it seemed he was holding a grudge. One that had been simmering and boiling for 30 years. "Look Itzune, I know you're angry, probably pretty pissed, but I was young that night. Angry and bitter over the loss…. Anyway, will you help me?" God this was getting to be touchy. There was stuff here he didn't really want to dig up. Let the sand cover it all up, that's what it was good at doing.

'_I'll think about it. What is this partner of yours worth to you?' _Oh well if that wasn't a tricky question. The brat was nothing to Sasori. Just a partner he'd been stuck with for the last 3 years because Pein had told him he couldn't poison him or let run off like Orochimaru had done. A partner he'd had by his side, fighting, sleeping, running for their lives (not that he'd ever admit that to the brat). Deidara was just something that got attached to him. Not that he wanted. Living things never seemed to like Sasori, other people especially. But somehow the brat stuck around and never ceased to amaze the Puppetmaster, going on about his "art."

"He's nothing, we just need to get him back. Leader's orders. He could spill secrets about the organization under interrogation. And knowing that brat, he probably would." _Not that I haven't taught him better. He's just a very social person. He never shuts up. _Sasori sighed, looking at Itzune. "So will you help me get him back or not?"

The scorpion stopped moving for a moment. _'This boy is not nothing to you Akasuna no Sasori. But yes, I will help you find him.' _Nodding, Sasori held out his hand, almost flinching as Itzune stepped onto it. As he scuttled up his arm and rested on his neck, the burning came back as a warm throb and the flames lit up red once more.

Flicking his hand at the scroll, it rolled up and he stored it up on a high shelf. "Now, let's go gather the rest of the group." As Sasori walked out of the room, the clay bird froze, wings open and almost about to step off the desk to fly after the Puppetmaster. An open window let in a breeze for the room, and if you listened closely enough you could still hear the voice it carried.

_Katsu. _

_**AN: Before I say anything about the chapter, I would like to thank everyone who looked at the last chapter. It got an astonishing amount of views the day I put it out. Thank you, thank you! Now back to regularly scheduled authors note. **_

_**Alright, that's the end of Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. I know I liked writing it. Now, and explanation for the appearance of Itzune. I've wanted Sasori to have a Summoning Animal since I started writing him. It just seemed like the sort of badassery he'd do. But of course he wouldn't have remembered doing it. Sneaky old Chiyo. If you pay close attention to the flashback, you can probably tell which event I'm hinting at right there.**_

_**And what the hell's up with wind-Dei's voice in the room? Idk. Keep tuned for the next chapter! **_

_**Until then I remain your faithful author, Blair. **_


	5. Chapter 5: A Crows Word

**Eternal Bang Ch. 5: A Crows Word **

Itachi watched Sasori storm off after giving the message. "You have deep mental problems Sasori." He muttered, picking up his book again. It was only a few minutes before Hidan came in with Kisame, both men demanding food of some sort and not being able to agree on what to have.

"Pizza." Kisame growled, shoving Hidan into the bar. Wincing at the hit, Hidan rammed his head into Kisame's chest, accomplishing nothing but a headache. Holding his forehead, Hidan glared at the Swordsman, "Steak. What do I have to do for you to agree to that?! Make it a cut of shark or something?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Hidan found himself pinned to the wall by one hand. "You fucking little shrimp. I outta beat you black for that. I _hate_ even _thinking _about eating fish of _ANY _kind_. _Remember that Hidan. Now, go get Konan or Kakuzu to decide what to eat, since you're clearly incapable of thinking of something. " Dropping the rapidly paling man, Kisame went to go take a seat.

Noticing the reddish flush around his partner's gills, Itachi offered him some of the dango he had sitting beside him. "Hidan trying to get under your skin again, Kisa?" Snorting, Kisame ripped the dango off the stick, breaking the stick in the process. "Yeah. Just a little bit." Itachi flipped a page. "Tell Kakuzu then." He offered.

"Tell me what?"

Kisame looked over at Kakuzu, who was coming over to sit down. "Hidan offered to serve me shark steak. I told him I should have beaten him black for suggesting it." The bounty hunter chuckled, leaning back. "He told me you were bullying him Kisame. Then told me to order steaks. I ordered pizza instead." A grin spread across Kisame's face, his gills flaring out. "Nice job."

"Sasori said Deidara's missing. According to him, Pein said we have to help him look." Kisame and Kakuzu looked at Itachi. "He said what? Why? Deidara is Sasori's partner, let him go look himself. We've never had help when our partners go missing. We take care of it ourselves." Kakuzu said.

"I heard the same thing from Konan; apparently Deidara missing is a high priority. He's out of his mind. Sugar induced nausea or something." Kisame added. Itachi shook his head. "I don't care what it is, it's not my problem. Sasori should have kept an eye on him. Kisame didn't you see him beating up Tobi for giving Deidara the sugar?" Kisame nodded, "Yeah. But the next morning, Tobi's body was gone. Zetsu's work I would assume."

"Well I suppose, if Pein wants us to look, we could scout around the base. _Maybe _the forest." Kakuzu said after a while.

"Whatever you want to do Kisame. I do want to get some training in. After lunch?" Itachi asked. Kisame shrugged, chewing on his broken dango stick. "If it's not raining. I'd hate to put you at a disadvantage."

The three sat there in peace for a while until a crash broke the silence and yelling started. "HIDAN! TOBI! COME BACK HERE WITH MY SHIRT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Running past them, Hidan and Tobi sprinted toward the front of the base and out the door, with a white and blue shirt waving behind them. A low rumbling started, until it grew and the whole room started shaking. Kisame, Itachi and Kakuzu slowly turned around, eyes growing wide as a single butterfly flew out of the hallway where the rumbling was growing louder. "Ohshit, Konan." Kisame said, ducking. Itachi and Kakuzu followed quickly as a torrent of angry rustling paper burst out of the confining space, flooding the living room and continued barreling down the next hallway, following the two thieves.

Sasori's door opened as the paper left the room. Itachi looked at him, noticing the scorpion and black flames around his neck. "Sasori…is that a Summoning?" he asked. "Yes, this is Itzune. He's going to help me find the Brat." Itachi exchanged a glance with the others. "Would…you like some help?" he was hesitant to ask, this wasn't exactly something that he did. He would prefer to stay away from the others, but it was orders.

Sasori stared at the raven. Was he actually offering…his help? Taken aback, Sasori paused, thinking about it. "Sure. We can do the forest first. I've already circled the base, and his chakra's not here." Itachi nodded, standing up, Kisame and Kakuzu shortly following.

"Split into teams or go solo?" Kisame asked, looking at Sasori, who was technically the leader of this little expedition. "Go solo. We'll cover more ground that way. But we need to meet back up by tonight. There's no sense in continuing past tonight. I doubt he would have gone farther than we can reach going full speed. After all, he should be disoriented and unable to do much. But his bomb capability is notched up. He'll release them at random. So if you do run into him, be careful of his hands. Really, the easiest way to get him back would be knocking him out long range so he can't attack you." Sasori said, talking mostly to himself as he remembered what Deidara had done the last time this had happened.

What he neglected to tell the others was that he hadn't been able to find him the first day last time, and after that, he would grow much more unstable, his chakra nearly disappearing, and he would go to ground. The only clues they would have would be the bombs. Always unstable, and almost always constant, when Deidara was awake. Even though his chakra would seem to disappear, it was laying dormant in the clay. His partner would find clay, and stay by it.

"Alright lets go. Itachi, you go to Grass country, Kakuzu to Suna, I'll go to Iwa, Kisame you can to go Konoha. I doubt he got that far but we'll see. Meet back at midnight. Oh, and thank you."

They walked out of the base, Konan and her prey nowhere to be seen, and disappeared into the forest.

_**AN: Finally we get some action! And why isn't Sasori telling the others EVERYTHING he knows about Dei's condition? And yay for Hidan and Tobi stealing Konan's shirt. But I would hate to face her origami storm. Papercuts. Ouch.**_

_**Until next time I remain your faithful author, Blair**_


	6. Chapter 6: Darkness In My Soul

Authors Note is at the bottom! Enjoy!

* * *

**Eternal Bang Ch. 6: Darkness Takes My Soul**

This water was hot.

Wait, what?

There wasn't any hot water around here. It wasn't summer yet. And he knew he wasn't near a hot spring. No steam.

Opening his eyes, Deidara peered around. Rocks and sand. The sand was because he was laying on the shore…but all the rock? Ohhhh no. Sitting up, he scanned around quickly. _Damn. _He was in Earth Country.

Pulling himself slowly out of the water, he crawled over to a shady spot under a couple of large rocks. Letting out a deep breath, he started to think about what kind of situation he was in. In enemy lands, definitely would be the most pressing matter. He was still hungry, and he didn't really trust the water from the stream he just came from.

"Great, I'm stuck back home. Now where the hell is…" Darkness swirled over Deidara's vision and he fell limp to the ground, his chakra racing from his body into the surrounding rock.

* * *

**!-!**

* * *

Zetsu paused on the border between Grass and Earth country. Deidara's chakra trace had disappeared. _**'Impossible. He has to be here.'**_His dark half growled. "Don't blame me! Blame his chakra. Can you remember where it went last?" The white half was insistent. _**'Into Iwa. Not surprising is it?'**_"Oh shut up. Lets just go." The spy disappeared into the ground, moving quickly toward his target.

* * *

**!-!**

* * *

Hidan dashed after Tobi, waving Konan's shirt over his head with a whoop of glee. As they broke into the forest not too far from the base, the zealot shot up a tree, letting the shirt get snagged on a branch.

'_Hm, shirt or my head?'_ Hidan thought, noticing the approaching paper storm. _'ah I'd like my head attached, thanks.' _Leaving Konan's shirt he disappeared tree several meters away to watch the blue-haired kunochi fetch the item and glare around, her gaze sweeping over him.

A shiver crept up Hidan's spine as he met her eyes for a second, confident that she couldn't see where he was, but he deftly stepped backwards until he fell into the shadows. As he felt the smooth bark of the tree against his back, he noticed his heart racing more than usual.

'_The hell? Must be adrenaline or some shit. Whatever, gotta get back to base and see how the others are doing.' _

Shaking off the feeling, he lept higher, racing across branches towards the roof of the hideout and away from the Angel of the Akatsuki that seemed unfazed by the chase.

* * *

**A/N: And now we get to see what Dei's up to! But ending up back in Iwa? We'll see. **

**Yeah, I threw a tinsy smitch of HidaKo if you wanna see it like that. Squint hard. Really hard. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Anon review that ended in "update or die" Definitely spurred me to finish this chapter. The next one will be longer I promise. **

**As always, I remain your faithful author. Blair. **

**PS: **Anything you would like to see happen? Message me or put it in a review and I will be sure to find someway to add it to Eternal Bang in the future!


End file.
